1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to hand grips and, more particularly to a lightweight golf grip apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of hand and sports grips are available on the market today for a wide variety of activities. Such hand/sports grips may be used to reduce impact shock that may be imparted to the human body, including impact shock associated with the use of striking instruments. Examples of such striking instruments range from jackhammers to tennis rackets. Among the numerous other tools or devices that may be categorized as striking instruments are those used in sports such as squash, racquetball and golf. In each of these sports, a player hits a ball with the striking instrument—e.g., a racket or club. When the player strikes the ball with the striking instrument, impact shock may be imparted to the player's joints and/or muscle tissue.
Impact shock may be detrimental to the body and may have particular ramifications for those who have suffered from, or are susceptible to, joint or muscle tissue injuries. Included within this group are seniors. There is a need for a golf grip apparatus that reduces impact on joints and muscles.
In addition to injuries, impact shock may cause discomfort to any golfer, regardless of whether or not they are elderly or prone to muscle or joint injury. There is further a need for a golf grip apparatus that is comfortable to use.
Oversized putters are gaining popularity in golf. Because these putters are striking instruments, they represent another opportunity for hand grip usage. In some instances, oversized putters may be favored because they cause a golf ball to move along a straighter course than with smaller putters. Some golfers favor oversized putters over smaller putters when they wish to strike the ball along a straight course. When smaller putters are used under some circumstances which are deemed more suitable for oversized putters, a golfer's wrist may turn or “break” during the stroke. With oversized putters, this turning action may be less likely to occur because the golfer may have a more relaxed grip.
However, because of the large size of oversized putters, they tend to be heavier than standard putters. Accordingly, although some users may wish to use an oversize putter to improve their golf games, they may shy away from such oversized putters because of the heavier weight and size associated with the oversized putters.
There is a need for a golf grip that does not significantly increase the weight of golf clubs, including oversized putters.